


The Cameraman

by SouthernKittyGal



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Andy/Todd don't have a ship name yet, How about eyewitnessnews or Cameramen?, M/M, Safe For Work, but kind of gay, tags will be updated as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernKittyGal/pseuds/SouthernKittyGal
Summary: Andy was boring and a recluse. Todd was an ordinary photographer. Westley was an inspiration. Right when Andy was beginning to move on from his old memories of Westley, a series of events and decisions ignites the flames again.Summaries aren't my strong suit.





	

 Deep inside the skullship, Andy the watchdog sat cross-legged in an office chair, eye resting in a hand while the other hand lazily flicked through cameras.

 “Sector G, hallway four; all clear.”

 His job was simple- keep an eye on the cameras and watch out for intruders, not that the ship ever had any these days. Despite having already conquered several planets and the fact that word was steadily spreading of the cloaked skeleton, Lord Hater was still a fairly new villain. He wasn’t quite too much of a threat to other world conquerers _yet._ He was steadily rising on the leaderboard, but he wasn’t high enough to be a worry, which made Andy’s job all the more easier.

 Easier because there was nothing to worry about, but harder because there was nothing to worry about.

 In light of this, his eye began to droop, legs having fallen fast asleep long ago in the cushioned chair. He sighed, staring at the camera feed playing with a lazy gaze. His mind cleared, thoughtless, and the sound of a camera click was far beyond comprehension.

 He startled when someone gently shook his arm, “Andy?”

 “Sweet Grop!” He grabbed at his heart, looking up with a frown, “Todd, you scared me!”

 “I’ve been standing here for the past few minutes, Andy…” The taller watchdog’s eye was creased with worry, “You were staring at the screens… I think you were sleeping with your eye open again.”

 Andy glanced at the time and, indeed, a few hours had passed. He rubbed at his eye, feeling woozy as he sighed. “What’re you doing here?”

 “I brought coffee.”

 Andy’s heavy mind finally took notice of the cup holder in Todd’s hands, expression softening, “Oh… I see.”

 He let himself smile as he took a seat near Andy, camera around his neck tilting lopsided, “It’s okay, I know how you get tired. Is Mike not in tonight?”

 “No, I told him I’d cover for him.”

 “Oh.”

 He tipped his head back for a long drink of the coffee, iced and bitterly dark, exactly how he liked it.  It made his skin prickle with goosebumps. He slumped in his chair, gleaming, “Thanks.”

 “Sure thing.”

 They sat in content silence a while, each sipping their own preferred beverage, watching the camera feeds before them. Just when Andy was starting to feel a growing pressure to break the silence, Todd did so for him. “When’s the last time you had some time off? Had a break?”

 Andy shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t really mind. I mean, it gets boring but there’s not much to do outside of here.” He sipped his coffee. It tasted off.

 “Why don’t you take tomorrow off? Rest up, get out there. Make some friends, eat some food, get away from surveillance.”

 “Ahh, I don’t know…” He leaned back in his chair with a creak. All he typically did when he had free time was sleep. “I’m not really sure what I’d do with a whole day. …Is this decaf?”

 Todd dodged the question. “Well… We could spend it together.  I could talk to Mike about splitting our shifts and then you and me could have the afternoon together.”

 Andy stared up at the camera screens, watchdogs occasionally bumping into each other and walking the halls with small, hulking bigfoot postures. Todd’s anti-flash camera clicked quietly as he caught a picture. “Alright, sure.”

 “Okay. Then why don’t you go ahead and head to bed? Or at least get something to eat.”

 “You’re a total mom sometimes, you know that?” They shared in a smile as he got up, “Thanks for the coffee. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  He gave a nod as Andy went out. The hallways were quiet at this point, most watchdogs having turned in to sleep for the night. Andy took a deep, smooth breath and let it out slowly, smiling a little at all the empty space around him.

 The peace flooded from the hallways into the cafeteria, only one other watchdog in there, not including the janitor. Andy let himself into the kitchen, putting a TV dinner in the microwave. Technically, watchdogs weren’t supposed to go back here, but Andy had gotten to know the cook fairly well. So long as he paid for the small meal later, no one cared. Andy threw away his trash, grabbing a water bottle and fork before the microwave dinged.

 Sitting in the back corner of the cafeteria, he looked down at the wimpy meal in front of him, and sighed as he took a bite. He tried keeping his gaze downward, not wanting to catch the attention of the only other two people in the room.

 He was successful until he paused for a drink of water, meeting eyes with a short watchdog with a large, doleful eye sitting across the cafeteria. The water bottle crackled into the impending awkward quiet settling in, and Andy slowly brought it down, feeling himself color faintly.

 The watchdog waved.

 Andy gave a small wave back.

 The watchdog smiled.

 Andy looked away and screwed the lid back on his water quietly.

 Inside he could feel a bundle of moving, disturbed squiggles in the pit of his chest. It made it hard to want to eat, especially knowing someone was watching him now. He looked back down, holding the fork firmly in a shaky hand.

 He jumped at the sudden voice cutting through the silence, “Can I sit with you?”

 One shy gaze met a steady, soft one, and Andy was surprised at how the other stood almost level to the table.

 At his nod, he seated himself, “It’s always nicer to have company than be alone, I think. I’m Westley, it’s nice to meet you.”

 “You too… I’m Andy.”

 “I don’t think I’ve really seen you around here before.”

 “I work in surveillance.”

 “Ohh, that’s why you’re up so late. What shift do you work?”

 “I-uhm. I just. Work. I don’t really have a particular- I mean, I was assigned to first shift but I really just sort of take on most hours…” He looked down at his saggy enchilada, trying to cut it into sections with his fork. “What do you work?”

 “I work for Lord Hater.” When Andy looked at him Westley elaborated, “I mean, I’m just part of a backup team, really, but when he goes out to do his thing I’m one of the ones there on the ground with him.”

 “Wow, that… Must actually be really interesting. I mean, do you actually work close to him? Or do you get to talk with him often?”

 Westley flushed a bit, “Oh, I wish! But no, I see more of the Commander than I do of Lord Hater. Commander Peepers suggests plans and tactics, and if Lord Hater likes them then we carry them out. Depending on how many soldiers the plan needs, I might or might not be there. I’m usually only there if a lot of people are needed. It doesn’t sound too grand but I think it’s really swell. When they need soldiers most, I’m one of the watchdogs that gets to be there backing them up.”

 At this point Andy had rested his eye on his hand, hanging on to every word as Westley rambled a bit, expressions constantly changing but eye glimmering almost the entire time. “…But listen to me, going on about myself. Your job is way more important than mine is!”

 “What? Oh, no, not really. It’s boring, really. I just sit in a chair and stare at computer screens.”

 “Yeah, but if anyone comes on the ship, you’re the first person who sees. You’re the first person who contacts everyone and gets people to stop them. Without you, we would never be prepared for events like that.”

 Andy blinked at him. “There’s never anyone on the ship though.”

 “And that’s why you’re so important. Because when there is, you’ll know.”

 Westley smiled at him, and Andy looked down to pick at his rubbery tortilla with his fork. Andy had never really thought about his job as being that important. He knew that intruders could be a big deal, but honestly his job just felt like that; a job. Work. He didn’t do much from his room deep in the ship, mainly just spun in his chair and flipped through different camera feeds.

 But Westley put his job in a bigger picture, and it made an odd feeling stir inside. Not quite like his usual anxiety, but more like butterflies.

 Westley stood, picking up his things, “Well, I’ll let you finish eating. Thanks for letting me talk with you”  
 “Um, yeah…”  
 “Have a nice night!” He waved as he headed out, leaving Andy’s stomach fluttering and mind buzzing.

* * *

 Westley was really something.

 Andy had never seen someone so positive before. He seemed to find a bright side in everything, and took his peers behavior with stride. Sarcastic jabs, belittling tones, even some occasional physical abuse; Westley looked past it all. He recognized when people wanted him to leave them alone, but still kept his shining outlook on everything.

 At times he seemed slightly shaken, but he would steady himself quickly, right back to beaming.

 They met more often, usually for breakfast. Andy would have his coffee, Westley his tea, and they would talk about the simplest things. Things Andy always had taken for granted. The ship they lived on - what were all the parts of it? What hadn’t they seen or explored? Who worked in the little areas people passed? What were all the small jobs out there, who did them, how did they contribute? The meals they ate, who made them, what consideration went into their pickings? What was most popular with who? And why did they never celebrate each other’s birthdays? They, all of the watchdogs, worked together constantly, and yet they seemed to hardly know each other.

 Wonder.

 That’s what it was. Westley absolutely brimmed and positively gleamed with  wonder. One glance at him and you could tell, see the usually indescribable quality in his eye.

 And the more time they spent together, the more it began to rub off onto Andy.

 Andy found himself learning his peers names and preferences as best he could, stopping to occasionally talk to watchdogs he passed. Todd snapped a picture of Andy at work one day smiling, noting aloud, “You’ve changed.”

 When he looked at him, he continued, “I haven’t seen you this happy since the first time you snorted milk out of your eye.”

 Andy laughed, “Oh yeah, I remember that. Gosh, that was forever ago, and right in front of Becky Olsen too.” He tsked at himself.

 “I’m serious, Andy. What’s going on with you? I mean… I’m glad to see you happy but… It’s starting to become sort of weird.”

 He tilted his head at him, “What do you mean? I get being a bit more happy than usual, but weird how?”

 “I… I don’t know. I don’t know how to explain it.” Todd rubbed at an arm, looking away briefly. Andy turned in his chair to face him more directly, eye creasing with a bit of worry at how upset his friend looked. “I heard you’ve been talking to Westley a lot more.”

 Andy lit up a bit, “Yeah, he’s really sweet. You should meet him sometime, you guys would love each other.”

 “Mm. …Uh, Andy. I just… Worry, I guess. I don’t know. You’ve been spending a lot of time with him and I just don’t want him sort of rubbing off on you too much. I’ve heard he can be really good. Like not good, but _good-_ good, as in non-bad good.”

 Andy’s expression melted. Becoming _good_ -good had been a large worry of some watchdogs recently due to interactions with a new orange fellow by the name of Wander. Not all, but many were wary of him. There were rumors saying he was a devious, cunning fox, with orange fur and even possibly hiding fox ears under his hat. Other rumors said he had it out for Hater, strategically planning to turn him good, and some watchdogs believed perhaps he was just really naive and painfully kind. No matter, he was becoming a thorn in Lord Hater’s side, and watchdogs feared Wander for his unpredictability.

 Wander was causing some watchdogs to even question their very morality, about where they stood in the world of good and bad. These watchdogs existed, but whomever was in such a dilemma remained unknown. They didn’t know what would happen if their higher ups knew.

 No one had ever left the watchdog army. At least, no one had knowingly done so.

 “Aw, Toddy... It’s alright. You don’t have to worry about anything. Westley works closer to Lord Hater than anyone else I know! He’s definitely not becoming _good_ -good or anything like that! You can be evil and still be an optimist, I think, so long as your intentions stay evil.”

 Todd only quietly rubbed at his arm, not looking at Andy. So Andy got up, pulling him into a tight hug, “Hey, it’s all okay. Okay? Just because I’m becoming a bit more positive than usual doesn’t mean anything _good_ , okay?”

 He was stiff into the hug for a long time, until finally sighing out and hugging back. “Okay.”

 Andy smiled at him, pulling back to sit again. “So… I’ve been thinking. There’s a lot we don’t know about each other.”

 At Todd’s incredulous look he continued, “I mean, not just you and me, but all of us, everyone. I mean, I haven’t even started socializing until recently!” He chuckled a bit. “We all live on this ship, and yet some of us know nothing about the ship or people on it. I mean, at least, I don’t really know anything about it, or anything about anyone. Grop, we hardly know anything about Lord Hater! So… What if we made a little show?”

 “A show?”

 “A little TV show, just for airing on the ship. For watchdogs, about watchdogs, by watchdogs. Something simple.”

 Todd hummed. “It sounds stupid. But the more I think about it, the more I like it.”

 “I know right? I mean, I’ve had the idea for a while but its really been bugging me now. We could do little interviews with watchdogs, and little facts about them. Have you realized that no one ever celebrates birthdays? We have literally _no_ holidays on this ship.”

 “I… Yeah, but it’s always been like that.” Todd leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the counter, careful not to hit any buttons.

 “Mn, yeah, but maybe it shouldn’t be like that.” Andy was smiling, watching Todd intently, “Think about it. It’d be nice to do, even if just for ourselves as a little hobby.”

 “Ahh, I don’t know.” Todd rolled his eye over to look at Andy, “How would we do it?”

 “Well… And if you don’t like this let me know, but I was just thinking that I could host the show, ask the questions and do interviews and then you could work the camera.” He was quick to add, “And I just say I could host because I’d be willing to do it during my work shift, and you’re always taking pictures and stuff anyway, so that way your pay isn’t getting cut.”

 He was making a face, “I don’t mind that, I wouldn’t want to be the host. But, Andy, I don’t do filming. I do photography. They’re- They’re totally different!”

 “But is it, _really_?”

 “Yes! You have to consider angles, and lighting, and… Well, yeah I guess its not _totally_ different but still. And what about your work and pay? That’s not fair to you.”  
 Andy shrugged, “I don’t mind. Nothing ever happens in the morning shift anyway.” He grinned, seeing Todd trying to fight his own smile, still rolling the idea around in his head.

 “Ah, flarp it, why not.”

 Andy jumped in place once with an excited holler, chair rolling him some, “ _Yes!_ ”

 “What should we call it?”

 Andy hummed, “I don’t know… It has to be good.”

 Silence fell over them, aside from the creeks of chairs as Andy began to spin in place, thinking. Todd was more reserved, closing his eye and a hand playing with the edge of his glove.

 “How about The Skullship’s Eye?”

 Todd shook his head, “It’s… I almost like it but it’s kind of weird. You can’t exactly tell what it is right off the bat.”

 “Yeah, I see how it could be confusing…” Andy began spinning again, Todd starting to mutter to himself different terms and names they could possibly use.

 “How about the Eye on the Skullship?” Andy slowed his spinning as he suggested the title. He wriggled to face Todd, who was mulling it over before nodding, “Yeah, I like that. We can always change it later if we think of something better.”

 Andy nodded in agreement, smiling. “The Eye On The Skullship it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said, summaries aren't my strong suit. I have a lot of little plans for this fic I just have to get myself in order but hey! Westley/Andy!! The first fic for the ship, I believe? I don't know of any others, at least, I wouldn't mind being proven wrong. I'm going to work really hard on trying to actually write out and finish this fanfic!
> 
> SouthernKittyGal or woyprompts on tumblr.


End file.
